Unity
by salllzy
Summary: Death it is in every creatures nature to fear it that when their times comes they can bargain, beg and plead but death cannot be swayed every soul is his to collect, every soul belongs to him and it is his job to get the souls where they need to be. But every once in a while there is a soul that simply does not belong. SI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own jack shit and no I don't make money off this.**

 **Authors note- This is the self insert challenge, the rules are simple you pick a fandom insert yourself and mess around with cannon. However there are a few things, real names are a no-no I am not insulting you but some people do use their real names, next gender bend is allowed. The pairing can be whatever you want it to be, slash, het, yuri even a harem. See it is simple.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Death waits for no one and Chaos intervenes.

When you love someone you would do anything for them including burn the world to ashes and more than often when the world needs burning it is due to error, human error. That said humanity has the chance to grow, change, and evolve although there is still bigotry and hatred there is still much more positive things. Love, kindness however even the smallest action can be turned either way and more often than not those that are trying to do the right thing fail to do so. But that doesn't mean that there is complete failure, no for every person that fails more than one will take their place and try to do the right thing.

The world is not black and white, there are shades of grey that even the best people cannot see or do not want to see.

Life is never straight forwards, you can plan one-thing and then something else happens and you lack power to stop it or even alter it and all you can do is ride the waves out and hope you will make It out alive. But even then death is a release for those that have suffered for too long, for those that have had every curve ball thrown at them and have done their best to dodge everyone of them. But even they get tired of dodging and riding out the waves and when they do death welcomes them.

Death it is in every creature's nature to fear it that when their times comes they can bargain, beg, and plead but death cannot be swayed every soul is his to collect, every soul belongs to him and it is his job to get the souls where they need to be. But occasionally there is a soul that simply does not belong. It is rare but it happens and when it does death needs to find somewhere for the soul to go and more often than not death finds where the soul is needed the most and more often than not death find where they are needed to most.

However, there can be times when death cannot collect a soul because it belongs to someone else and more often than not they have far more of a say than death, not many deities are higher than death but those that are death knows not to cross. So, while death waits for no one there are those whom even the deity would not cross, even death has limits as to whom he can and cannot reap the souls of. Gods do not die they fade, Satyrs cannot be reaped as they do not belong to him. Nymphs are trees and their souls are bound to their trees, once the tree dies so does the Nymph.

The void is where many of the souls tend to go before they are taken to their new world and while many of them do get a second chance not all of them do and not for insufficient trying. Requirements need to be met before a soul can be moved to its new home, not the requirements that many would expect when going for a job but a different set. The colour of their soul, souls are made up of different colours and emotions mainly the ones they were feeling before they died. Red for those that got burned alive, blue for those that drowned and while the colours reflected how they died it was their emotions that would truly give away just what sort of person they had been. Black for those filled with malice and hate, green for green and envy wanting what other people had. Pink for truly loving someone with all their being, lavender for a kind and caring soul.

Every colour had a meaning and a purpose, sometimes it was easy to tell the difference between the souls but more often than not it was a complicated and thankless task that death had to do. That was when he had normal souls at the moment he was dealing with a rather feisty one that refused to do anything that he had told them to do.

"Kindly stop."

A small blob of colours shook with mirth before zooming off in a direction death sighed he wondered just what he had done to be stuck with a childish soul, not that he was complaining it livened things up a little and they had managed to keep the rest of the souls in line although how that happened he was not going to ask. He looked down at the file and shook his head.

Name: Sal

Age: 24

Occupation: carer

Death sighed dealing with someone who had young was not his favourite thing mainly because it meant they had died before their time and that riled death up, the balance was there for a reason and it was meant to be kept. He looked at the occupation again that explained the lavender and pink, but it did not explain the yellow or the orange and even though he knew what they meant he wants to know why they were there and why the dominated most of the soul. Death shook his head as he looked at the reason they died.

Reason for death: running back into a burning building to save their cat

Death snorted yellow for stubbornness, so they were stubborn enough to run into a burning building while most people were running away from it and orange for passion, passionate enough to do what they believed in and what they thought was right and the strength to stand up for those that couldn't do it themselves. That explained the dark blue streak, this was turning into the most troublesome soul he had ever met and that's saying something. Slowly the small blob came floating back and proceeded to chirp right next to him, he could feel the mischief running off the soul.

"No."

A sad warble was death's only answer and the deity didn't know how to take it, just as the small blob was about to race off and cause who knows what damage a skeleton hand grabbed hold of it and looked directly at the soul.

"Behave, a child you maybe but I know you are more mature than this."

He watched as the soul considered its words before disappearing just as he was about to curse a husky laugh filled the room, death stood up and looked at the only being who would ever dare to enter his domain.

"Lord Chaos."

Death inclined its head in a show of respect, while the soul now named blob chirped and floated closer to the Lord of creation. Death hissed at the disrespect that the newly named blob was showing, Chaos threw his head back and roared with laughter, the void shook with the power in his voice alone.

"Ah little one, if you had been anyone else I would have wiped you from the universe itself. That being said you are a breath of fresh air, not afraid to say or do what you think and you most certainly are not afraid of me even knowing I could wipe you from existence. It is also why you are needed."

Death looked at blob and now knew why it was so hard to find out where they were needed, Chaos already had plans for the troublesome little soul that he had grown fond of. Death wanted to sort, when, and how it happened he did not know but all it knew was the one now known as blob was a...friend to death.

A highly annoying and irritating one, but a friend nonetheless.

Death looked at Chaos as it asked.

"What has changed? You have never intervened in matters concerning the Gods, Titans, and other deities."

Chaos closed his eyes and looked like the entire weight of the universe was on him and in some ways' death supposed it was.

"If I do not intervene then everything will die, in all the futures I have watched many of them end badly. Who do you think caused the fire? While the loss of any life is mournful I have brought about someone's end long before their time and in doing that I have upset the balance in place long before I was even created. But it needed to be done."

Death looked at blob and noticed for the first time that there was something else there that there was something residing inside the young soul.

"Have you ever seen someone get hit in the stomach with a sword and then push it through themselves and then use it? Have you ever seen someone other than the 'Big Three' fight? The others are terrified of their power and tend not to get involved, but there is a chance it can be changed. That Percy Jackson doesn't die from his stepfather that Dionysus children live and grow old. That Luke doesn't fall to Kronos, this is the future that everyone deserves. The one where the Olympians become a family and stand together."

Death looked at blob who was 'staring' intently at Chaos and even though death knew that Chaos had his eyes closed there was no way that the Lord of creation couldn't feel the weight of the stare being aimed at him. Suddenly blob floated over to Chaos and chirped something that sounded suspiciously like 'reporting for duty'.

Chaos looked at blob and knew that after what he said there was no way that he would shake the little ball of mischief and if he were being honest with himself he didn't want to, it was rare to find someone not scared of him even after they knew who he was. Yet here was a stubborn but mortal soul doing what no one other than his brother ever dared to do.

"Are you sure little one? The road ahead will be long and bloody, there is no telling just what will happen or when."

Blob bristled at the thought that there was something that they would be unable to do, if it meant something was better for someone else then they would do it. Chaos and death looked at each other, it looked as if they both had their answer, but there was still several things that Chaos needed to address. Including the green streak in blob.

"Do you know why there is a green streak running through ah blob."

Death flipped through the file before it found what it had been looking for.

"It appears that blob had her ovaries removed due to cysts growing on them, meaning that she was unable to have children of her own."

Chaos winced he knew that even as a deity or a titan the problem could never be fixed even with his power, such actions tended to leave marks on the soul of the person and there was no guarantee it wouldn't happen again in another life. A sigh left Chaos it was a waste and a shame he would have loved to have seen just what sort of children she would have had, but it was far too late to go back now, he knew it would crush any mortal woman. But it had made things far easier for him as now he didn't have to worry about what gender he should give blob as there was only one left. However, that now only left one important thing.

A name.

After all Chaos couldn't have his new son nameless after all.

Blob had always been curious even in her previous life and possibly every life she has ever had, so when Chaos carried her as if she were fragile and to him she supposed she was to their new home she was curious. She could remember the fire and knew that she should be mad at him for causing it, but it was a shade of grey he needed her and the only way he could get her was if she died. This was not how she had planned to spend the rest of her life, but all things considering she had a feeling it would turn out alright even though how he had gone about had damn well nearly killed her fluffles. So, she had been bad at naming things sue her.

While she may want to call him an arse, he needed her and to blob a big difference to wanting her and he was trying to do the right thing even if he had gone about the wrong way. Blob wanted to roll her eyes, well if she even had eyes. If he had just taken the time and asked then she wouldn't have said no. The God was only trying to do what was best for his family, be they born now or later and she couldn't fault him for that. Still, there were other pressing matters that needed to be addressed, like how was she supposed to help is she didn't have a body.

Chaos looked at the soul that he still held in his hands, while it had appeared she had calmed down he knew it was far from the truth. Such souls wouldn't and couldn't calm down this quickly no matter who was there, but he knew that she was at least trying to calm down. Chaos could understand envy of not being able to have something and he knew that when her ovaries had removed it had destroyed any and all chances of her ever being able to have children of her own and he knew what it was like to see others with something that you couldn't have. Order had seen to that.

It burned to know that his brother had been able to turn all his children away from him, he didn't even know when or how his brother had been able to do it. He knew that his brother had been growing in power for year he would have been blind not to see it but he stupidly thought because they were siblings they would have been able to get along. But it wasn't meant to be and he knew that now Chaos wondered what sort of story Order had spun in order for them to turn against him. While the wound was still fresh and no where near closed or even healed Chaos had a feeling that this time it would work out differently and he certainly hoped so.

Blob shuddered it was cold and not the normal type of cold either, this cold she could feel deep inside her. While she would normally make joke it felt wrong to do so. Normally it would not bother her as she had lived in shades of grey all her life, this was different. Chaos looked at blob and knew that she was feeling the cold and while it never bothered him it was bothering her, Chaos pulled blob closer to him.

"Here we are."

Blob chirped and wiggled in Chaos's hands, it was clear she wanted to be put down but Chaos wasn't willing to do so just yet. It maybe his home but her soul was still much mortal, if he let her go for just a second then she would die. Chaos was unwilling to allow her to die not after everything, she, and he had been through. Even though he mourned the loss of a life Chaos knew it needed to be done and even though the balance which had always been in place was slightly tilted he knew it would right itself without any outside help.

Chaos held blob closer to himself, there was no way that he was going to allow his new child to hurt themselves just because they were curious. There was still the matter of the ritual to do and he was not looking forwards to it, not because he would be in pain but his new child would be he had already failed more times than he could count and now he would be adding another one to the list. But there was one light at the end of the tunnel and he would redo everything, time held little meaning to him and this world had already died.

He had no need for it now and he had left it to burn he was just as selfish as the next God and Chaos wasn't foolish enough to deny it had given him his child and now it burnt, for every tear, wound and injury that had ever been dealt. Eyes that held galaxies looked down at blob and he utter a single name.

"Enóti̱s."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own jack shit and no I don't make money off this.**

 **Author's note- This is the self insert challenge, the rules are simple you pick a fandom insert yourself and mess around with cannon. However, there are a few things, real names are a no I am not insulting you but some people do use their real names, next genderbend is allowed. The pairing can be whatever you want it to be, slash, het, yuri even a harem. See it is simple.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Enóti̱s gains a body and Chaos adapts, a family is not just created by blood.

Family, it is a sacred word to most people and while many of us take it for granted there appears those that do not have one. War, disease, hunger and many other things can rip a family apart sometimes it is even the smallest of things that we cannot see or predict. But a family does not just have to be blood, sometimes those that you create bonds with are far stronger than those that you share blood with. Blood and water, two things that connect all of the creatures no matter who or what they were, we are all born from water and we all hold blood. A heart that beats and pumps blood around our bodies, a heart that can ache that can be broken.

Many say emotions are a chemical imbalance in the brain, but how do we truly know?

Some say that humans only use 10% of their brain, so how do we know what emotions are?

When you were a child did you ever bang your head? Each time the skull gets a injury the brain hits the skull and kills your own brain cells, as we get older we are dying quicker than our body can heal itself, it's the same with cancer. White blood cells being turned against the body with the simple aim of destroying it.

10% isn't the actual figure as no one truly knows just how much of the brain we use, some people say 20% while others say 30% but if we used 20% or even 30% then we should have learned that we need to stop killing each other and the planet. As a whole humanity is a child like race and we have not learned from our mistakes, we have caused 2 world wars. You would have thought that after the 1st one we would stop trying to kill each in different ways, but we didn't.

There is always room to grow and evolve, 1,500 species are are not homophobic and do homosexual acts and only one is homophobic and shun something that is different. Paul Vasey is a good example he once said.

"During the winter mating season, competition is fierce for access to female Japanese macaques. But it's not for the reason you might think. Males don't just have to compete with other males for access to females: they have to compete with females 's because in some populations, homosexual behaviour among females is not only common, it's the norm. One female will mount another, then stimulate her genitals by rubbing them against the other female. Some hold onto each other with their limbs using a "double foot clasp mount", while others sit on top of their mates in a sort of jockey-style position"

So why is there only one race that is not accepting.

Humanity.

How is that for a race that is supposedly at the top of the food chain we cannot comprehend the simple fact of we will never truly understand everything, the brain changes as we grow and we cannot fully measure how and why it changes, if that was the case then we would know why certain people have mutations and others don't. Why some people can get dementia and other don't, how is cancer able to mask itself into looking like harmless white blood cells when really they are not?

There is always room for improvement and only fools think that they have learned everything that there is to learn. Look at the man that created the atom bomb, do you know what he said?

"My God what have I done?"

So yes we may use 10 or even 11% of our brain but there a lot more that we need to learn before we can even begin to comprehend the rest of brain.

So yes a child like race and even the Gods and Titans compared to Chaos are children, he is the creator the one who can and will wipe out an entire world for no reason. To the rest of the universe it may seem like there is no real reason but Chaos never does anything without a reason and this time it was for his new child, all Gods are selfish and fickle when they want to be it is rare for a God to be selfless and even more so for a Primordial God. So for every tear that his child had ever shed, for every heart break, drop of blood split he killed them. The world, the Titans, the Gods none of them knew what had hit them until it was far too late and even then they could stop him.

Hera had nothing on him when it came to being a terrible parent, so she had thrown her child of Olympus and left one on a mountain. He murdered his own.

In order for everything to truly work out then he needed a fresh start and that meant wiping everything clean, normally he would just go to a different time or dimension. Now this time he would be wiping the slate clean, no second chances, no amount of begging or pleading was going to change his mind, no this world was far too gone. His children, the Titans and the Gods had seen to that. So no there would be no second chances, the world was ruined and there was no going back, all he could do was move forwards and by forwards he meant killing everything.

Enóti̱s would be his and his alone, if Order wanted his other children then he could have them, no this one was not going to be swayed. He would be Chaos's first and only child, he wouldn't make the same mistake of creating more children for them to be taken away from him, if Order wanted children so much then he could create them himself. He was not going to share and if anyone else wanted his child then he would kill them, selfish and cruel was what he was going to be to anyone other than Enóti̱s. They didn't know pain, they didn't know heart break or sorrow. The Gods and Titans may have children with mortals but in the end they were just pawns to them, someone that would do their bidding. Chaos would not allow that to happen to Enóti̱s, Enóti̱s formerly known as blob gave an angry screech and bounced straight off his head.

"You know what I am thinking? Strange is the bond that strong already? No matter you are mine child and there is nothing else to it."

Enóti̱s rolled around several times before bouncing of his head again, Chaos scowled once was funny but not now.

"They will all burn for what they did, none of them are innocent no matter how much you argue they are. They need to pay for what was done, maybe not from your view but they hurt you."

His voice shook with concealed power, power that he was holding back because he knew that if he let out too much then Enóti̱s would be killed and then everything would be for nothing. Enóti̱s laid down on Chaos's head and began chirping and warbling, for a moment Chaos thought he was arguing with him. Chaos stopped mid step and could feel the mirth coming from Enóti̱s, it was clear his new son was trying to point out all of the flaws in his plan Chaos couldn't disagree with him. He had expected the Titans or even the Gods to try and bargain with him, not his own son to point out every flaw in the plan.

They were both stuck in a compromise.

Enóti̱s warbled and shook for a few minutes and Chaos cursed, while he had been engaged arguing he had forgotten about the ritual, the only thing that would help keep his son alive. With a snarl Chaos cursed himself if he had waited until after the ritual was done then Enóti̱s wouldn't be getting shredded apart and the painful screeching and warbling coming from Enóti̱s was distressing enough. Chaos's strides got longer, he couldn't run while holding Enóti̱s in his distress his power was leaking off him, he knew that if he ran then he could well lose hold of Enóti̱s. Enóti̱s's screeching began to get louder and even without his immortal hearing he could hear the agony coming from Enóti̱s, Chaos pulled Enóti̱s closer to his chest as if to shield the soul from any more damage.

"Hush son, I have you, you are safe."

Enóti̱s went quiet for a second before she shuddered and Chaos knew he was running out of time. Chaos entered a large room but didn't take any notice of it, except for one thing. In the middle of a dark blue room was a stone table, although it looked more akin to an alter than a table. Chaos forced his power onto the table like alter and gently placed his package onto it.

"Αίμα από το αίμα μου, ισχύς της ψυχής μου. Το παιδί της καρδιάς πρέπει να ξαναγεννηθεί από το αίμα που ρέει μέσα στις φλέβες μου και στο δικό τους." (Blood of my blood, power of my soul. Child of the heart shall be reborn from the blood that flows through my veins and into theirs.)

Enóti̱s screamed and Chaos was glad that he didn't have any windows in the room, otherwise they would have shattered, grabbing a dagger he slit his wrist and allowed his Ichor to drip onto the still screaming Enóti̱s. He wished there was another way but he knew that there wasn't and no matter how much he would take the pain from his child he knew that he couldn't, his soul was changing.

"Το παιδί της καρδιάς μου, η ψυχή ενός θνητού. Ακόμα ένα παιδί σε όλα αυτά τα θέματα, η καρδιά μου είναι δικός σας ως η ψυχή σου είναι δική μου. Πατέρας και γιος, μία μονάδα, μια καρδιά και μια ψυχή. Το παιδί ενός θνητού πια, να ξαναγεννηθεί ως δική μου." (Child of my heart, soul of a mortal. Still, a child in all that matters, my heart is yours as your soul is mine. Father and son, one unit, one heart and one soul. Child of a mortal no more, be reborn as my own.)

The gold light that streamed out of Enóti̱s blinded him for a moment, he feared it hadn't worked. That he had lost his heart child, the gold light flared up once more before slowly dying down. Chaos felt hope well up in him as he heard the whimpers of a child, not a soul but rather a baby.

Chaos walked forwards not caring about the Ichor that dripped from his wrist steadily onto the floor a trail of gold behind him and he didn't care, he looked over his son and could find nothing physically wrong with him but he had no idea what the void had done to him. His soul had been exposed for far too long and there was no telling what sort of damage it would have done, just because death lived in the void didn't mean that he didn't as well, they just lived in different parts of it.

Chaos ran a single finger down his child and sighed with relief there was nothing that he couldn't fix, until he got to one part. He wanted to scream in rage he wanted to destroy things, after everything that had happened the one thing he wanted to give his child he couldn't.

Enóti̱s was sterile.

Chaos held his little baby close to his chest, why after everything? He wanted to blame the Fates but they couldn't interfere in his life or his choices, they had tried once and he had almost tore them apart atom by atom. After that they had learned their lesson not to piss off someone more powerful than them, so he knew it wasn't them.

Had his baby been exposed for too long? No he had managed to get him onto the table before any of the more serious damage could be done, Chaos knew that in his previous life Enóti̱s had her ovaries removed but that should have affected him.

No his baby would never be able to sire a child, Chaos stopped that was it. He couldn't sire a child but maybe he could conceive one.

Chaos wasn't even sure if it would work,while Gods and some Titans could change their gender most of them chose to stick to their preferred gender and Chaos himself was male. But he had created female children before and he knew how to do it again but how could he merge the two of them together so they wouldn't reject each other, it was possible but he knew that it wouldn't be able to be done now. Not while the body was still so young and the soul had yet to adjust to its new body.

With a possible plan in mind Chaos held his son closer to him, he would need feeding soon and clothes. Galaxy like eyes looked down at his son and his breath caught in his throat when he looked at eyes that were completely black, there was no pupil at all. Instead there was small shining diamond shaped objects in his eyes, slowly Chaos realized that they were stars in his son's eyes and even though they were only small Chaos knew that they would change and grow as his son got older.

Chaos felt a pang of guilt even among the other Gods and Titans he would always be different, whether they would accept him or not would rely on them but he knew that there was always a chance that they wouldn't accept him. If they didn't then it was their own fault and no fault of his son, but he also knew that they would be attracted to power and with Enóti̱s being his first born then he would be powerful. It wasn't common knowledge but the firstborn tended to to be more powerful, because of how much deity energy their parent had put into them. Most deities didn't notice their drop in power and more often than not they didn't allow their power to replenish before having another child, it was why sometimes a demigod child could be so powerful.

It could also lead to them going insane as their deity blood fought with the mortal blood, it wasn't that common but it still happened. It also explained why Dionysus was insane.

Chaos was not going to allow it to happen to son, even though he was a Primordial his soul would still be getting used to the change and would be doing so until he past his teen years. For once in his long life Chaos was looking forwards to raising his son, no one would be able to take him away Chaos would make sure of that. No one would ever be good enough for his child and those that thought that they were would have to go against him, Chaos smirked he knew his son would have suitors it would be hard not to know that and he was looking forwards to 'talking' with each and everyone of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own jack shit and no I don't make money off this.**

 **Author's note- This is the self insert challenge, the rules are simple you pick a fandom insert yourself and mess around with cannon. However, there are a few things, real names are a no I am not insulting you but some people do use their real names, next genderbend is allowed. The pairing can be whatever you want it to be, slash, het, yuri even a harem. See it is simple.**

 **WANRING- This chapter contains mentions of sucide, if you dont like then skip a head.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Learning is not just for children.

Being a parent means you see the best and worst moments of your children, from their first tooth to the first time they walk, even their first word. So many moments that can make any parent proud, but then you have to deal with the heartbreak, when your child gets their heart broken and you want to fix it but you know it is part of growing up. When they get hurt and you want to take away the pain, but you know you can't no matter how much you want to. When Enóti̱s got his first tooth Chaos had been proud, after days of teaching his son how to walk Chaos knew it would be a matter of time before he got it, Godly children learned a lot faster than mortal children. But like most children they made mistakes the first few times, when Enóti̱s fell and broke his nose, Chaos panicked at the Ichor that flowed from his child like a river. At first Chaos had thought that Order had attacked them, but then he stopped as he remembered that Order didn't know where they were. Or rather when they were at, they still lived in the void but a different time in the void.

Chaos picked up Enóti̱s and looked at the tears and he melted, a powerful creator he maybe but he was still a father. Several small hiccups from Enóti̱s and the Ichor dripping steadily onto the floor. Chaos healed him without a second thought.

It would not be the first time that Enóti̱s would hurt himself but it would certainly be the mildest thing that he had ever done.

Enóti̱s was a strange child, going from mortal to primordial was not something that he had counted on, but adapting is the way of life and he had known he had needed to adapt or die. In this sink and swim situation Enóti̱s had learned more than he ever thought he would learn, while he still couldn't grasp certain things he could understand and done most things. It still didn't matter Chaos was proud of him, and while Chaos would continue with his work Enóti̱s was right there beside him watching with intelligent eyes. Eyes far older than his body, Chaos often wondered if it was because he had been a mortal before he became a primordial.

Which often lead him to another train of thought, did Enóti̱s remember his past life? If he did then he gave no sign of it, to Chaos it didn't matter if he did or didn't Enóti̱s was still his child.

* * *

At the age of six Enóti̱s could read the most advanced things that Chaos had been able to get his hands on, and even though time held little to no meaning to him he didn't want Enóti̱s to suffer with his learning. So Chaos collected and kept collecting more and more books for his child to read, it didn't matter where they came from Enóti̱s would read them all. Chaos was worried though Enóti̱s had insufficient social skills and he often found himself dismayed over the fact that Enóti̱s might never make a friend, although it didn't seem to bother Enóti̱s all that much.

Chaos wondered that by living in the void he had taken away any chance for his son to have any friends, but when he saw him curled up with a book he found he couldn't say anything, so he kept his thoughts to himself. Chaos knew that his son would need to brush up on his social skills, even if he didn't want too.

* * *

When Enóti̱s was eight Chaos had tried to get him to make some friends, it had backfired. Chaos wasn't even sure how it had backfired either, he had taken Enóti̱s to Earth so he could meet some of the Titans and other Primordials Chaos had hoped with the similar ages between them, that Enóti̱s would connect with them. Chaos didn't know how cruel children could be until he had flashed to Earth to pick up his only child hitting Oceanus in the face, but that wasn't the only thing that had happened several of the other Titans were laid on the ground, Chaos quickly scanned them only to find they had been knocked unconscious. His son's temper was vicious and deadly, but Chaos didn't think his sweet and kind son could do something like this.

Ichor was splattered all over the ground and Chaos knew it wasn't from his son rather because of his son, even Gaea was not spared and Chaos belatedly realized she bore the most of the damage. Chaos pulled Enóti̱s off Oceanus and noticed Enóti̱s had crushed part of his face and Oceanus would need significant time to recover, even with nectar it wouldn't be able to heal all of it. Enóti̱s was snarling and his eyes were flashing so fast Chaos could not get a read as to what had set him off, without waiting or warning Chaos flashed the pair of them off earth and back to the void.

"What happened?"

Enóti̱s snarled and went to bite his own father Chaos growled and pinned him to the floor, Enóti̱s's neck was bare and they both knew that if Chaos chose to he could end his life. Enóti̱s calmed down, his eyes were no longer flashing as quickly as before but they still held the rage that Chaos was wary of. He had no training in his powers and could well end all life if he didn't get his temper under control.

"You love me don't you?"

Chaos was thrown completely off by the question, where was this coming from?

"You know I do, Enóti̱s where is this coming from?"

Enóti̱s gritted his teeth and Chaos heard a couple of them crack under the pressure, Chaos made a note to teach his son restraint.

"Gaea and Oceanus said some things and I didn't react well to them."

Anger Chaos knew what it was and he wanted to know what had been said but pushing Enóti̱s too quickly could cause him to keep his mouth shut, but he was still his father and he wanted to know who he had to punish. If they had done something to upset Enóti̱s then they had better know how to hide, if he caught them then there wouldn't be anything left of them. But that didn't mean he wouldn't punish Enóti̱s, his son needed to learn how to control his temper.

"Enóti̱s, whatever they said is not true."

Enóti̱s snorted and turned his head away, Chaos felt his son shaking underneath him and realized his son was crying. Chaos moved them out of the position they were in and pulled Enóti̱s onto his lap.

"Hush, I am here and not going to change little one."

Enóti̱s hiccuped a few times and the tears began to slow, Chaos was not stupid he knew that what had been said had planted doubts in his son. Chaos felt the darkness and knew he would have to watch his son, for what he didn't know but he knew that he had to watch him.

* * *

When Enóti̱s was sixteen he tried to take his own life, Chaos had seen something form inside his son but he didn't know what it was. Chaos had been engaged making sure that things were moving and flowing as they should, when he had got home he had found Enóti̱s in a pool of ichor, Chaos hadn't wasted any time in getting to his son only to realize he had slit his own throat. Chaos wished that he had prodded Enóti̱s into telling him what had happened that day when he was younger, but he hadn't wanted to push Enóti̱s away from him so he had kept quiet.

Now he was regretting it, if he had just pressed harder, if he had just got his son to open up then none of this would have happened. Chaos had healed Enóti̱s to the best of his abilities, he was a creator not a healer. Chaos held his son closer and knew he had to press, he had to prod no matter how much Enóti̱s hated him for it, he needed to know who he could kill for this.

It had taken four long years to find out what had been said, Enóti̱s had screamed, shouted and begged for him not to ask. But Chaos had fought on, he needed to know just what had been said, how could he heal his son if he didn't know what the damage was. The screaming had been bad, but the tears had nearly broke Chaos's will, he had wanted to say forget about it but he couldn't. How could he? His son was hurting and he needed to know what it was so he could fix it.

Time, time was something that he had plenty of.

But he wasn't sure if his son had the time, each day he could see the darkness inside his son grow. Time and time again he had managed to stop it, but he knew that when he wasn't looking his son would succeed. He knew that his son wanted to say that he hated him, but he also knew that it wasn't in his son's nature to do so.

"Tell me."

Chaos hoped that after everything that had happened he would be able to get through to his son, there was still much to do and he still had things to tell his son. But he knew if he told him now then it would push him over the edge.

"Did you know I was sterile?"

Chaos halted, he had no idea how Enóti̱s had found out. He shouldn't have found out, Chaos had been working on a ritual to fix the problem, he may not be able to sire a child but he would be able to conceive one.

"Yes, I knew since you were a baby. I was going to tell you and give you the chance for children, I put it off not because of your reaction but because of what happened when you were younger."

Enóti̱s flinched, he had not been an easy child to look after and he still wasn't easy to look after. His body was covered in scars, he got into accident after accident if there was a way for him to hurt himself then he would be able to find it.

"Rhea told me, Gaea called me an abnormal abomination. Oceanus? Well he just held me down, while Rhea and Gaea took turns in cutting me told me that if I was such an abomination then I should look the part. Is that why I have been so different? I know my body and there has always been something lacking."

Chaos swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat, was this how his baby felt? Why had he never said anything? Chaos felt hot rage surge through his body, it was not their place to say anything Chaos had half the mind to destroy them, but he knew that he shouldn't but that didn't mean that he couldn't punish them. But he was going to wait to do it, after all the longer he waited the more paranoid they got. Chaos stopped it also explained their behavior the past few years, they hadn't known that he didn't know. But now that he did it was going to change a few things.

Chaos wasted no time in grabbing hold of his son and crushing him to his chest.

"You are my son and nothing will change that. Not now not ever. I would see the entire universe burn if it meant keeping you safe from harm, you're not lacking anything you are different. The power and gifts you have are what most Titans and giants dream of, there is nothing wrong with you."

Enóti̱s cuddled closer to his father, these thoughts had plagued him for years and he never had the courage to speak about them and he knew that if his father had not pressed the issue as much as he had done then he never would of talked about it. Chaos placed a kiss on top of Enóti̱s's head.

"I love you for you, you are my son and that is all that matters."

Enóti̱s gave a sniffle and tried to hide the fact that he was crying, Chaos didn't say anything just held him tighter. After a minute or two Chaos looked down at Enóti̱s and noticed that his tears had stopped and his breathing was evening out, Chaos felt his lips twitch upwards. Crying always made Enóti̱s tired and while he was loath to wake his son up he needed an answer.

"Enóti̱s, if you could do a ritual that would allow you to conceive a child would you do it?"

Enóti̱s blinked several times trying to get the fog that had settled over his mind to go away, he knew that what is father was asking was important and he knew that he should give it his full attention.

"What do you mean?"

Chaos sighed and shook his head even though his lips were twitching upwards.

"You may not be able to sire a child but that doesn't mean that you can't conceive one."

Enóti̱s blinked several times before a smile began to form on his lips, Chaos watched as hope began to form in his eyes and he was happy that by telling him of this ritual that he had given his son a reason to keep fighting, but he didn't want his son to get his hopes to high.

"There will be a catch."

Enóti̱s snorted and looked up at his father, galaxy eyes and eyes that held the stars met. If any mortal had been in the room then they would have been vaporized at the power that was been given off by the two deities.

"Isn't there always?"

Chaos looked at his son, when had his son become so cynical?

"No mortal will be able to get you pregnant, only someone who has blood that has full ichor flowing through their veins will be able to do it. No demigod or demititan will be able to get your pregnant, only a God, Titan or Giant will be able to do so."

Enóti̱s tilted his head back and closed his eyes breaking off the eye contact that he had with his father.

"It is fair, but the chance of any of them finding me attractive is slim to none."

Chaos shook his head, but kept his thoughts to himself. His son had enough issues to deal with and he didn't want to add to them, Chaos knew that many would find his son attractive and that he wouldn't be able to keep them all away. But he would be able to keep some of them away, only those that were worthy would ever be able to go near his son.

"Come my son, we have things to do."

Chaos held his son's hand and guided him to the ritual room, it was time he gave his son something to fight for, something other than himself.

* * *

Twenty one, an age where most come into their own. But Enóti̱s had his powers for a full year and while he was glad that he had them they were irritating some days.

Loyalty.

Strength.

Unity.

Adoption.

Kindness.

More often than not he had a headache due to one of his powers and no matter what he did the headache wouldn't go away. Even if one person was disloyal Enóti̱s had the urge to kill them, he had quickly learned to get the urge under control. Every time a child was adopted he felt a surge of pride and happiness and a quietly whispered thank you. It was those moment that he lived for, even if he could help just one child feel the kindness and love that was family then he knew he was doing right by someone. But that didn't mean that everything was all sunshine and roses, there had been a few times when Chaos had to fight with his son to get his anger to a safe level. When he lost his temper people died, it had only happened a few times but each time it happened he had regretted it. It was because of this he had earned a new title.

Regret.

Normally he would take this in his stride, but getting another title thrown at him irritated him to no end.

"Why don't we just say I am the primordial of children!"

Chaos hadn't even thought that his son was being sarcastic and had agreed, Enóti̱s learned that his father couldn't take a joke or know what sarcasm was. Which was why he had began banging his head against his desk, if he had just kept his mouth shut then he wouldn't have yet another title, he had enough to deal with as it was. When he had to formally introduce himself it got him envious looks.

Enóti̱s primordial of Unity, Regret, Children, Strength, Loyalty, Adoption and Kindness.

Enóti̱s wanted to shift some of the titles onto someone else, his father's paperwork was enough to drive anyone to insanity that was without adding his own. But these were his responsibilities and he wasn't about to start throwing titles at other deities when they didn't deserve them, so with a heavy heart he kept the titles.

* * *

Time passed by and as each year slowly went Enóti̱s slowly got more and more comfortable in is job and titles, that didn't mean that he liked them. No he still detested them and wished he could throw them at someone else but, his father had always taught him your power your responsibility which sucked at the moment in time. Not that he wasn't grateful for his titles and powers but rather his father never did his paperwork.

Never.

When he had first learned that he had been horrified and tried to correct the situation, in the end he had gave up trying to correct it and just took over. His father had thought that it was a great learning experience, he thought it was torture as he was still doing it now after three thousand years later. But there was other important things he needed to do and he was not looking forward to telling his father.

"I am moving out."

Chaos stopped and gave his son such a wounded look that Enóti̱s felt his heart shatter, he had the feeling that someone had just killed a thousand puppies or kittens. Enóti̱s was more likely to go with kittens he loved the small little fur-balls.

"Why?"

This was the part that Enóti̱s hated and it was not going to get any better.

"I need some form of freedom, I love you father I really do and you have done the most wonderful and amazing job of raising me. But there is so much that I have not seen or done, I know you want to protect me but keeping me in this gilded cage is killing me."

Chaos sighed and looked, truly looked at his son. The dark circles under his eyes and the fact that he could now see the veins under his son's skin was a horrifying sight, he knew that this day would come he just never expected it to be now, Chaos thought that he would at least have a few more centuries with his son.

"I know and while I do not want you to go I also know that you need to."

Enóti̱s tilted his head to the side, his father looked like he had just signed his own death certificate.

"I will visit once a week, maybe on a Saturday and then I could stay over for the night."

Chaos felt his heart melt a little, even though he was leaving Enóti̱s was doing everything in his power to make sure that he would still visit him every week. Chaos wondered if all parent went through this or if it was just him. Chaos kissed Enóti̱s's cheek and gave him a smile.

"You are my son and should you need me I will come, now go."

Enóti̱s turned and looked at his father, a smile was on his lips as he turned and walked out the door once he was gone Chaos fell into his chair and covered his face with his hands. He should have seen this coming, but he had been so blind to it, the fact that Enóti̱s had allowed him to keep him caged for so long spoke volumes. Chaos touched his cheeks and pulled his hand back, his hand was wet and that was when he realised he was crying. When had been the last time he had cried?

Chaos began laughing because he knew if he didn't he would keep crying so he laughed until his sides hurt and kept laughing, until he wasn't laughing no more. Chaos rested his elbows on his knees and began sobbing, oh he knew that his son would leave the nest one day but he was no seeing just how much damage he had done. His son was not meant to be caged no matter how pretty a cage it was, Chaos cried for the damage that he had unintentionally done his son may have forgiven him but he would never forgive himself, how could he?

He had nearly killed his own son.

Chaos stood, no he was not going to continue throwing a pity party for himself. Enóti̱s knew that it was never on purpose and Chaos knew that to his son that was all that mattered, if his son could forgive him then he would have to have enough forgiveness for the both of them. Chaos turned on his heel and made his way to his office he had things he needed to plan and do, if his son was moving out then he needed to make sure that there were no loose ends.

It was time to set his son free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I own jack shit and no I don't make money off this.**

 **Author's note- This is the self insert challenge, the rules are simple you pick a fandom insert yourself and mess around with cannon. However, there are a few things, real names are a no I am not insulting you but some people do use their real names, next genderbend is allowed. The pairing can be whatever you want it to be, slash, het, yuri even a harem. See it is simple.**

 **Also I need to know if you would like Fem Percy or not, I really dont think that it is fair that both Zeus and Hades have had atleast one female child while Poseidon has none.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Masks are lost and punishment is abound.

Time holds little meaning to immortals to Chaos even more, so when he had heard that Oceanus was trying to marry his daughter to Poseidon he had came up with the perfect revenge plan. Oceanus had nearly killed his son, so he would be taking his daughter from him. He wasn't going to kill her but turn her into the one thing she despised most of all.

Mortal.

It was with great glee that he had flashed into the meeting area between the two groups, the paling of Oceanus's face was even more worth it. His power was wrapped around him like a cloak, he could tell that none of the others knew why he was here but Oceanus did and it was going to make everything the more sweeter.

"Oceanus, this has been a long time coming. For your crimes against my son, I hereby strip you of your right to sire children."

Oceanus watched as his daughter tried to make her way towards his and he felt fear crawl up him, he knew that this wasn't the end of the punishment. Not by the cruel and sadistic gleam in Chaos's eyes was anything to go by, Chaos turned to Amphitrite and crushed his hand into a fist. Amphitrite fell to the floor screaming, a sinister smile formed n Chaos's lips as he took in the screaming and thrashing Titaness.

"Amphitrite, you are hereby stripped of your immortality and sentenced to live out the rest of days as a mortal, may the fates be kind because I will not."

Chaos looked at the assembled Gods and Titans and wondered if Oceanus had ever told anyone just what he had did, he may have been a child but that was no excuse in Chaos's eyes because of him Rhea and Gaea he had nearly lost his son. He was kind to those that deserved and needed it but he was still a God and as such had a darker side that was well wrapped up and buried so deep that it rarely if ever saw the light of day. But it was one of those times where Chaos relished in being more powerful than those that were gathered around him, if he wasn't then he would never be able to do what he planning on doing.

"My Lord Chaos what exactly was it that Oceanus has done?"

Chaos raised a finely shaped eyebrow and looked at the panting form of Amphitrite, it was clear that having her immortality stripped from her had aged her body far more than what he was expecting, not that it mattered to him. His goal was to cause Oceanus pain and if his daughter died early then Chaos wasn't going to complain.

"That fact that you have asked shows your strength, normally I would answer such questions but this time I will not."

Oceanus looked at his now mortal daughter, there were laws preventing him from helping her and they both knew it. Amphitrite had helped get some of the laws put into place, Oceanus wanted to go and help her but by the laws he couldn't. Chaos turned and looked down at the kneeling Oceanus, a mocking smile on his lips, his voice was dark and dangerous, as if he were going to reach into Oceanus chest tear out his heart and feed him it.

"Painful is not it? Knowing that your child needs your help but you cannot help them."

Oceanus knew what it was about, how could he not? When he had been younger all he had wanted was to be accepted to have friends, it was why when Gaea and Rhea had came up with the plan he had agreed, now he wished that he didn't. That he had kept out of it, now he had lost his daughter and nothing could bring her back, mortal she may be but she was lost to him. Chaos didn't even spare the rest of the room a glance as he smirked at the still kneeling Oceanus, Oceanus looked up at the creator and feared that whatever Chaos had done to him, Gaea, and Rhea where going to get it a lot worse. Still, there was things that he needed to do, such as finding out where Rhea and Gaea both where, he was on a tight schedule and he didn't want his son finding out just what it was he was doing.

"What did you do?"

The whisper was harsh and demanded answers, Oceanus looked at his now mortal daughter and flinched, it was his biggest secret and regret and he couldn't tell them just what he had done.

"Amphitrite, you don't understand."

His daughter turned away from him, whatever it was he had done Chaos had came to seek retribution for what he had done and Amphitrite was the one left paying the price. Everything that she had hoped for, everything that she had planned was gone, she had been due to marry Poseidon and now she couldn't, they couldn't share their love. It was all because of something that her father had done, something that he had kept hidden and she was going to find out just what it was.

"Don't understand what father?"

Oceanus flinched the way Amphitrite spat out the word father as if it was the most foul thing that she had ever tasted, Oceanus knew that she had every right to be angry at him but it still hurt.

"Amphitrite what happened it was years ago, it doesn't matter now."

Amphitrite scoffed and turned her head away from her father, she had no idea what he had done but whatever it had been big. Chaos didn't take revenge on people and she knew that he didn't fight in other people's battles, Amphitrite's eyebrows furrowed into a V shape, her eyes widened and she whirled around at her father.

"You didn't, please tell me you were not stupid enough to attack Chaos's son!"

Oceanus opened his mouth ready to reprimand his daughter, but he closed it the glares he was receiving off the Gods was enough to get him to hold his tongue. Oceanus knew that they had figured out just what it was he had done and he was beginning to fear for his own life, Amphitrite was stood next to Poseidon's foot and he wouldn't be able to grab her and flash away. Not without her getting hurt or killed in the process.

"Amphitrite please, I was a child. We all where, I didn't think about what I was doing. There wasn't just me involved either! Rhea and Gaea were there as well, neither of them are innocent!"

Oceanus didn't even bother looking at the Gods and Goddess, he didn't want to risk it but he wondered how they were taking this news. Rhea wasn't a saint no matter how much she protested otherwise, Gaea had been going insane for years. Oceanus wondered just what Chaos was going to do to them, even though his daughter was innocent it still hadn't stopped Chaos.

"How do I or any of us know your not just shifting the blame?"

Oceanus risked a look at Hades and could easily tell that the Lord of the Underworld was not happy, Oceanus didn't need to look at the rest of the Gods to know that they would all look like Hades at the moment.

There was a single gamble that he could do, but Oceanus wasn't sure if he should even do it let alone consider it. It was one thing to hear about what your mother did it was another thing entirely to hear from her, but he needed to prove to them that what he was saying was true even if they didn't want to believe it. Oceanus began forming a portal, the water shook for a few minutes and he feared that he wouldn't be able to do it and he hoped that Chaos had not done something to his powers, he had already lost his child.

"Rhea we need to talk."

There was a sigh and Oceanus heard Rhea move before she appeared in front of the portal, her jet black hair was messed up and she had love bites scattered all over her neck. It was very clear what she had been doing, he was glad that Rhea couldn't see her children at the moment, the looks of disgust on their faces were enough to make him nervous. Oceanus snorted in disgust and looked at Rhea.

"Kronos isn't even dead and you are already moving on to someone else."

Rhea rolled her leaf green eyes and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Honestly, what is so important that you had to interrupt me?"

Oceanus scowled, he was getting sick of Rhea ever since they were children she had always acted like she was more powerful than everyone else. Of course her being the only girl hadn't helped with her attitude either and now he was paying the price, a surge of viciousness filled him when he thought about what Chaos would do to her.

"Do you remember Enóti̱s?"

Rhea laughed, not a normal happy laugh but a one tinged with cruelty.

"You mean the little abomination? The one that Gaea and I put in its place."

Oceanus didn't dare turn around, he didn't want to see the looks on the God's faces. He could feel their anger however that didn't mean he wanted to see it no Oceanus really didn't want to see it, everything they had ever thought about Rhea was lies and even Oceanus had to admit that it was a well crafted mask that Rhea had built.

"Did you ever think that there was any truth in what Enóti̱s had said."

Rhea smirked and mocked Oceanus.

"Aw, I didn't know you were on a first name basis with the little abomination."

Oceanus snarled losing his temper dealing with Rhea always got him annoyed.

"Enóti̱s, his name is Enóti̱s. If you keep your mouth shut for a moment you will find out just why I am calling."

Oceanus carefully picked up Amphitrite, he didn't want to use his precious pearl in the argument. But Rhea needed to see, needed to understand.

"I trust you remember my daughter Amphitrite."

Amphitrite didn't even bother to acknowledge Rhea, she couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. Rhea gaped at the now mortal Amphitrite.

"Oceanus, What happened? I saw her just the other day and she certainly wasn't mortal then!"

There was an edge of hysteria in Rhea's voice and Oceanus felt a small sliver of satisfaction enter him, Rhea thought that she was always better than him and now he was getting the last laugh.

"Enóti̱s was telling the truth, you know the small child that we tried to kill. He was in fact Chaos's son, you know Chaos don't you? The creator."

Rhea had paled, while she was naturally pale she looked like someone had drained all of her ichor out of her.

"Oceanus, tell me you're lying."

A cruel smile appeared on Oceanus's lips as he mocked her.

"What is the matter Rhea? Suddenly realized the truth, compared to Chaos we are nothing, you are nothing."

Rhea screamed and no one understood what she had screamed, a dark laugh came from behind Rhea and the Titaness whirled around.

"Rhea, I have been looking for you."

Chaos stood behind the Titaness, his eyes gleamed with sadistic pleasure. Rhea straightened her spine and glared at the God of Creation, Oceanus felt his eyes widen and he looked down at Amphitrite who was openly gaping at the Titaness.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Lord Chaos."

Oceanus wasn't the only one that winced at the sarcasm that came from Rhea, Oceanus wondered if there was going to be anything left of her.

"Dear sweet Rhea, you harmed what was mine. You harmed my son."

A shiver ran down Oceanus's spine at the dark tone that Chaos used, it was filled with promises of retribution. Oceanus had the feeling that he had gotten off lightly compared to what the other two were going to get.

Rhea began screaming as her face began to burn, flesh fell to the ground in giant clumps revealing the bone underneath. Amphitrite hid her face behind her hands but she couldn't ignore Rhea's screaming, Oceanus canceled the portal and tried to comfort his daughter.

"Hush little peal, your safe."

Oceanus turned and looked at the gathered Gods, most of them looked slightly pale while a few of them looked like they were going to be sick.

"If you don't mind I have somethings that I need to do and one of them I should have done a long time ago."

No one stopped him as he walked out of Olympus and in a way he was glad that they didn't, he couldn't get Rhea's screams out of his head. His daughter was now mortal, he was sterile and his powers were not working properly. Oceanus wondered if anything else could go wrong.

"I never expected to see you here."

Oceanus turned and nearly stumbled, stood in front of him was Enóti̱s. The primordial looked different from when they had been children, Oceanus knew that he would have grown up but seeing him here in the flesh was different than a memory.

"Lord Enóti̱s."

The primordial waved his hand, almost as if he was dismissing the title. Oceanus had the feeling that his titles bothered him.

"Just Enóti̱s, no Lord or anything else attached."

Oceanus nodded his head in acceptance, even though he was curious as to what the other immortal was doing here he was not about to voice the question. Amphitrite looked up from her place on her father's palm, she wanted to be angry, here was the reason that she was no longer immortal and no longer about to get married. But she looked into his eyes, truly looked and could see a wealth of pain and sadness in them Amphitrite wondered how no one else could see it. While his eyes may look like the held the stars she knew that if he wanted to the whole world would burn and nothing could stop him, he was a paradox. Oceanus took a deep breath, the words where on the tip of his tongue and he needed to say them but he found that he couldn't.

"You are forgiven."

Oceanus's head jerked up in surprise as he stared at the primordial, he had no idea how he known what he was thinking and he wasn't going to ask. Nor was he going to look a gift horse in the mouth, all he could do was nod his head. Enóti̱s gave a quick smile and began walking away, Oceanus had the feeling that the other immortal had known where he was the whole time. Oceanus felt lighter as if something had been lifted off his shoulders and he wasn't about to waste this chance.

* * *

Enóti̱s smiled Oceanus's regret, it had been a beacon to him it was how he had found the Titan. He knew what he regretted but he didn't think that it had caused so much pain for the other male, but he was glad that he was able to help in some way. He had no idea what his father had done and even if he did then he wouldn't be able to undo what had been done, his father was creation and he was not powerful enough to even attempt to fix what had been done. But maybe he should have words with his father, see if he couldn't lighten Oceanus's punishment a little. Enóti̱s sighed he was far too forgiving and he knew that but it was his fatal flaw, there was nothing that he could do about it other than try to control it somehow.

Still it was nice seeing Oceanus with a lighter air, he had no idea how long he had been carrying that regret around. He hoped that Oceanus would be able to get on with his life, but he wasn't too sure after all his father was around and while he dearly loved his father he was enjoying his freedom. However, that didn't mean that he wasn't going to go home and see him, he would just after he visited the ocean. Enóti̱s had never seen the ocean and he was curious as to what it was like even though he knew that the Gods and Titans that lived on the planet had seen it time and time again he had never see it, after all there was no ocean in the void.

Enóti̱s stumbled as he got hit by a massive wave of regret, Enóti̱s clutched his chest as he felt just how heavy the regret was. Whoever they were Enóti̱s was going to help them, no one should live with that amount of regret. Enóti̱s followed the wave of regret that was hitting him like a tidal wave, it was physically painful for Enóti̱s, the amount of regret that he was feeling was almost physical. He knew that it wasn't a mortal that was feeling this as they would have been driven to suicide by now, which left an immortal but what could they have done in order for such a large amount of regret to be formed.

"I am so sorry, it was never meant to be like this."

If Enóti̱s had not been who he was then he would never have heard the whispered words, that floated on the breeze. Whoever it was, was repeating the words like a mantra. Enóti̱s felt his heart go out to the immortal, he didn't need his powers to know that it was someone's biggest regret. Enóti̱s followed the trail, sometimes he had to stop in order to get a hold of his powers so much pain. Enóti̱s had no idea how anyone could have endured it, Enóti̱s staggered and fell to the ground.

"Forgive me, please my children. It was not meant to happen like this, I should have kept you safe. I should never listened to Gaea. I should have been a real father."

Enóti̱s stood up, his legs felt weak but he needed to keep walking. He had to find out just who this voice belonged to, Enóti̱s gripped his head it felt like his skull was being split open. Enóti̱s took a deep breath and murmured to the wind.

"I am coming."

Enóti̱s used the last of his strength to flash to where the voice was coming from, when he arrived he was hit by a soul searing chill, in front of him was a massive hole that seemed to go down all the way through the earth. Enóti̱s tried to cloak his power around him, dark laughter echoed up from the hole.

"What's this? A little baby immortal has came to my lair."

Enóti̱s bared his teeth, his eyes turned feral the stars that were in his eyes began to burn at an alarming rate.

"You must not have a been around for very long, allow me to formally introduce myself. Lord Enóti̱s primordial of Unity, Regret, Children, Strength, Loyalty, Adoption, and Kindness."

The hole shuddered as his power washed over it, it was clear that this was no ordinary immortal and from the titles Tartarus had just managed to piss off someone who could kill him without a second thought. Tartarus knew that he needed to tread carefully, the Gods may have bound him to a single form but he was not un-killable and he knew that.

"What can I do for your Lord Enóti̱s?"

Enóti̱s paused for a moment and considered his thoughts and words before speaking.

"There is someone who has great regret, it is crippling. I know that you house him as I can feel it, their power if weak and diminished but still there."

Tartarus could only think of one person, one immortal that fit.

"You are speaking of Kronos."

For a moment time stilled and it was hard to breath even though they were immortal, then slowly time began to flow normally. Enóti̱s frowned he had never heard of Kronos and had no idea what domains he had, but then again he didn't leave the void much.

"Kronos."

It was a strange word on his tongue, it was heavy almost as if the immortal that carried the name had a terrible domain. The power of a name often reflected what domain that they had and while names held power, as was true for many immortals they could also be used to find out what domains the name belonged too. Enóti̱s tilted his head, he could feel the power swirling around Tartarus and knew that whoever was housed inside him was powerful in his own right. But that did not solve the problem of the domain.

"Kronos was the Titan of time, his children over threw him. They then bound me in this form and placed me in charge of the monsters, Gaea was sealed and I have not heard from her since."

Enóti̱s frowned, he had not heard or seen Gaea since he was a child. Even then he had not liked her or Rhea and he idly wondered what the two of them were doing, but he had other things to think about. Enóti̱s fell to his knees and clutched his head, ichor began dripping from his nose as he heard the desperate plea from Kronos.

"Gaea lied! I just wanted to keep you safe, that was all I ever wanted for you. Gaea promised me that you would be safe, that all I had to do was get the other Titans to fall in line, she never told me it was a prophecy!"

Enóti̱s had heard enough, not only had Gaea broke a primal law regarding prophecies but she had set one into motion. That alone would get her stripped of her immortality and Enóti̱s knew that his father had not punished her, yet he did not even dare to think about what would be done to her when chaos found out, but the Lord of Creation needed to be told. Enóti̱s had the feeling that Rhea had knew, he wasn't a fool and knew that he couldn't prove it, but there was something niggling at the back of his mind telling him that Rhea was not innocent in all of this. Enóti̱s summoned all of his power, he had never tried to do this before and had no idea if he could even do it. But he had to try, Gaea had broke a primal law and allowed a innocent immortal to fall. Although Enóti̱s knew that no immortal was truly innocent he couldn't help but wonder what would Kronos have been like if Gaea had not told him the prophecy, Enóti̱s closed his eyes it was going to be something that no one would ever know.

Once all of his power was gathered inside of him Enóti̱s released it in one mighty wave, Tartarus shuddered as the power hit him, he could feel the power soak into his very being it was almost as if he was being changed from within. But it was more than that, he could feel every monster, every soul that was bound to him. From the depths of Tartarus there was an inhuman scream as a body was being forced back together, flesh fused, bone knitted, organs began to do their jobs. Muscles began to be regrown, everything that had been done was being undone. Enóti̱s gasped he could feel his power draining, now that it had done his job just as he was about to pass out he saw one thing.

A set of golden eyes.


End file.
